An article may be inspected for features, including defects that might degrade the performance of the article or a system including the article. For example, a hard disk for a hard disk drive may be fabricated on a production line and inspected for defects that might degrade the performance of the disk or the hard disk drive. Accordingly, apparatuses and methods may be used to inspect articles for features.